unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Remi
Remi is the Queen of Wellston High in substitution of Seraphina and sister of the vigilante, X-Static. She is one of the most powerful students in the school, as well as the region. As a vigilante, she adopts the moniker X-Rei 'in honor of her fallen brother. Appearance Remi has pink hair, light red eyes and fair skin. She is typically seen wearing a Wellston uniform without the vest, and in her hair she wears a bow. She owns at least three bows of different colors (teal, pink, and red). Her speech and thought bubbles are a peach colour, and her eyes glow the color amber when using her ability. Personality Playful, obsessive, and at times stubborn, Remi stands out from her peers in that she doesn’t bully others for her own amusement, even JohnChapter 33, and is aware that she is only Queen because her predecessor did not want the position. However, when Remi becomes passionate about something, she is willing to take on those stronger than her, though a vast majority of her obsessions last a few days.Chapter 78 At times, Remi can also let loose around her friends, like when she started a volleyball fight with Blyke.Chapter 48 Unlike most High-tiers in her school, Remi has a strong sense of justice and equality befriending those weaker than her (such as Blyke and Isen) and even going as far as assisting "cripples"; these beliefs seem have stemmed from her brother Rei.Chapter 60 Despite her many positive traits, however, Remi is not without flaws; her biggest one being her naiveté. Being a high tier ended up limiting her worldview, to the point she was unaware of the violence going on at Wellston. Aside from this, she has also shown to have a temper problem, which sometimes lead her into making brash decisions. This ultimately leads her to be unable to truly understand other people's perspective, quickly becoming angered when they do not agree with her. Powers & Abilities Lightning.jpg|Remi charges her ability, Lightning. Arlo VS Remi.png|Remi using Lightning to battle Arlo. Remi Stats.png|Remi's stats. Teddy Sensor.jpg|Remi detects a transmitter chip in Seraphina's Teddy Bear. 77A76D6A-5011-4774-8C94-6A4834991CE0.jpeg|Queen card 'Lightning: 'Remi is the current Queen of Wellston and her ability Lightning allows her to generate and manipulate electricity. She also appears to be able to detect electrical currents as shown when she sensed a transmitter from Seraphina's teddy bear Chapter 25 and can run fast enough to catch up to a motorcycle.Chapter 49 She is the fourth most powerful student in Wellston as well as the third known high-tier in ''UnOrdinary and the first one to be introduced.Prologue Quotes * (On Arlo snatching the last Triple Chocolate Cake)"Hey! Give that back, Arlo! I called that piece first!" Prologue * (On the subject of God-tiers) ''"Maybe... They don't have as much freedom as we think." ''Chapter 50 * (Arlo calling her Pinky) ''"Don't call me that! '''ASS- LO." ''Chapter 61 * (Talking to Arlo in the cafe) ''"I'm done sitting around and waiting for nothing to happen. How many Superheroes have to die before these people finally find something?" ''Chapter 79 Notes & Trivia * Though readers do not see the conclusion of her battle against Arlo for the Triple Chocolate Cake, it is implied that Remi won as she is seen eating the cake in John's trigonometry class.Chapter 1 ** Originally, as shown in a draft posted on Twitter, it was Seraphina, not Remi, who challenged Arlo for the last piece of cake. * Remi resembles Kanau Kongou from Himouto! Umaru-chan the anime/manga since both of them have long hair and sport a bow at the back of their heads. * Although she says her name is X-Rei, the others believe she's called X-Ray. * Her birthday is September 27 * As of January 14th, 2020, Remi had her stats revamped by Uru-chan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:High-tier Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Queen Category:Vigilantes Category:Side Story - Rei Characters